When The Wind Blows
by anny385
Summary: A young Tony DiNozzo finds a family.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I've decided to do a kid Tony fic where the rest of the team are adults, but Tony is a kid. Also, the you're pretty idea was from what Michael Weatherly said to Cote De Pablo once.

Tony Gibbs sat in the car watching the world go by. He had a half-day of school today and his normal babysitter wasn't available to watch him. Not that he thought that he needed a babysitter. He was after all thirteen years old. He was kind of excited because after wanting to go to work with his dad, but his dad always said no, but today was the day that he was going to go to work with him.

They walked out of the elevators and near his dad's desk.

"Sit down and do your homework. I have to go to the director and talk to her."

"Can I go see Abby?"

"Maybe after you get your homework done."

"Where's the rest of the team?"

"They are down in the lab giving the evidence we found to her."

"Oh."

"Don't get into trouble, Tony."

"Wouldn't think of it, dad."

Tony watched as his dad walk towards the steps and walk up them. He then opened his backpack. Since it was a half-day he didn't have that much homework to do that day. Abby and Ducky were the only ones to know that Gibbs was his dad. She had came over one day and had met him one day.

He was still working on his homework when he heard the elevator ding. He didn't look up from his work when he felt three people walk by him and to their desks. He felt their eyes on them, but he still kept on working on his homework. Finally he was done and put his books back in his bag and then took out his sketchbook. He liked to draw and he was pretty good at it. He finally looked up and watched the three people on his dad's team.

"You're pretty." Tony said to the woman who was on his dad's team. He knew that she was Ziva David and was Mossad.

"Who are you?"

Just then Abby came in with a piece of paper that she needed to show Gibbs when she saw Tony smiling at Ziva.

"Tony." Abby smiled and walked up to the boy.

"Abby. How are you doing?" He said as he got up from his chair and hugged the Goth and she returned his hug.

"I'm doing fine, Gibblet." That was her pet name for him. He kind of liked it. "How did you get your dad to bring you in?"

"I had a half day today and since my regular babysitter was not available I got to come into work with my dad. I keep on telling him I don't need a babysitter, but he won't listen to me."

"He doesn't want you to get into trouble."

"So where is Gibbs?"

"He went to talk to the director. Hey, he said that I could go to your lab when I finished my homework and I finished since I didn't have a lot to do anyways."

"Sure, I would be happy to show you my lab."

"Do you need to write a note to tell him where you're going?"

"No need I'm right here." Gibbs said walking up to his desk watching Abby and his son interacting with each other. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes. I didn't have too much to do anyways."

"Is it okay if he goes down to the lab with you?"

"Like I told the Gibblet I would love to show him my lab."

Gibbs smiled at Abby's nickname for Tony.

"Okay." He turned to Tony. "Behave and don't touch anything unless Abby says you can."

"Of course, dad."

"Wait before you leave. Did you introduce yourself to my team."

"No." Tony replied.

Gibbs did the honors of introducing his son. "McGee, Ziva and Steve this is my son, Tony. Tony this is Tim McGee, Steve Thompson and Ziva David."

After the introductions Tony was finally allowed to go downstairs to the lab.

----

"Wow, look at all the equipment you have down here. What's this?"

She told him what the different machines were and what they did.

"Do you want to help me?"

"I would love to." Tony smiled at her.

After a while when they were done they were gathered by the computer.

Jimmy Palmer came down to the lab and watched the two of them and wondered who the boy was and why he was in the lab with Abby.

"Abby, here is the blood sample that Ducky took." Abby and the boy looked at Jimmy.

"Thanks, Jimmy."

"Do you think I can go say hi to Ducky?"

"Is the dead body still out?"

"Yes."

"Maybe later, Gibblet."

"So who are you?" Jimmy asked feeling a little braver

"This is Gibbs's son, Tony."

"I didn't know that Gibbs had a son."

"Hey, maybe you can call Ducky and call him down here."

"Good idea."

She didn't want to use the videophone if a body was out, so she used the regular phone.

"I got someone who wants to see you, Duckman." She said and then she hung up.

"He said that he'll be here in a moment."

"What did you want Abby" asked Ducky as he came in.

"Ducky." Tony replied as he ran and hugged the M.E..

"Hi, Tony. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, Ducky."

"I think he wanted to go see what the morgue looked like, but since you had a dead body I didn't think it was a good idea for him to go in."

"Good idea. After I am done with the Petty Officer and put him away I'll call and you can see the morgue."

"Thank you, Ducky."

Jimmy and Ducky went back to the morgue to finish figuring out why the Petty Officer died and then put the body away, so that Tony can see what the morgue looked like.

Tony went back upstairs with Abby in tow.

"Can we go out to pizza, Dad and can Abby and Ducky go with us?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. That is if Abby wants to go with us and I'll call Ducky to see if he wants to go too."

"I wouldn't mind spending time with the little Gibblet and you."

"Abby, I am not a Gibblet I'm Tony." Tony said with a smile. He sometimes said that, but he really didn't mean it.

"You are so a Gibblet, Tony."

Gibbs smiled at the easy banter between his son and the Goth Forensic Scientist.

"I'll go down to the morgue and see what Ducky has for me and then I'll ask him if he wants to have pizza with us." Gibbs said as he got up from his desk and walked to the elevator that would take him to the morgue.

"You came in just in time, Jethro." Ducky said as he continued to tell him how the Petty Officer was killed.

"Hey, Duck. Care to join me, Tony and Abby to get some pizza?"

"I would love to, Jethro. I think he liked the tour of the morgue that I showed him."

"I'm sure he did, Duck. Let's go it's late right now and the rest of the team need to go back and rest before we find out who killed Petty Officer Johnston."

"I'll be a moment and then I'll be up."

"Okay, see you Duck."

---

They all arrived at the same time and they were seated. They had started drinking the drinks that they had ordered while they waited for their pizza. He looked around at his son and his friends. He was very lucky indeed. He thought that he had never wanted to be a father again, but his son changed all of that. He still remembered the little boy who had stolen his heart and he remembered how Abby had found out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Gibbs started taking pictures and then stopped as he watched his mentor Mike Franks talk to the witnesses. Then he started bagging the evedence when he saw something that was in the entrance of the alleyway. He went towards it as he watched Mike walk towards him. When he got there he bagged what he had found and looked up. There was a young boy who looked to be about 12 years old. He quietly walked up to the boy who was looking through the trash.

"Hello, little one. What's your name?"

The little boy jumped down and started to run away, but Gibbs grabbed him and held on.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Gibbs said gently. He could see the boy had already been hurt enough. He had bruises on his face and he didn't like what he saw. He would have never have hurt his daughter like this little boy had been hurt.

"Look I'd like to have you checked out."

"No hospitals please."

"Okay, I'll have Ducky look you over. Come on little man."

The boy still looked like he was going to bolt and so he told him again. "I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you like you've already been hurt. I promise you this. I just want to make sure that you are okay."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Gibbs."

"Tony." The boy answered.

"Okay, Tony. Let's get you checked out."

"Hey, Ducky I have someone you need to check for me. Make sure that he's okay."

"Well, hello. What's your name?"

"Tony."

"Well, Tony. Let's make sure that nothings broken and you are okay. The shirt revealed more bruises and his back had belt marks.

"Poor boy. Who would do this to him?"

"I don't know." Gibbs looked to the boy. "Who hurt you, Tony? It's okay, you can tell us."

"My father."

----

It would take two weeks later for Tony's father had handed custody to Gibbs and then they were father and son. It would take a week after that for Tony to call him Dad. They had worked on the boat and Tony loved that time they had shared together talking while they worked on the boat, or saying nothing at all.

Four months later they were down in the basement working on the boat when Gibbs heard the door open and there were footfalls on the floor above. He quickly went upstairs and found it was Abby who had came in.

"You said that your door was always open. I'm sorry if I barged in, but I didn't want to go home yet."

"It's okay, Abby."

"Dad, are you okay? Are you still going to work on the boat with me?" Tony asked as he bounded up the stairs and stopped in his tracks. He blinked a couple of times and looked at the dark haired Goth and then to his Dad.

"Hey, little man. This is forensic scientist Abby I was talking about. Abby this is my son, Anthony, or rather Tony as he likes to be called."

"Hello, Tony."

"Hi, Abby. Do you like movies?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you want to watch one?"

"I would love to." Abby and Tony sat on the couch and Gibbs sat down too and all three of them watched one of Tony's movies. They had instantly liked each other and Abby had told him that she would see him again.

------

Gibbs smiled as he saw Tony and Abby laughed and watched as Ducky smiled at the two of them. It's funny how life changes. He was a father that didn't have a child and Tony was a child who didn't have a father. He was a happy man and he was very lucky.

The End


End file.
